Evil Kingdom
by Kailen320Mokona-chanchibi
Summary: Evils Kingdom song series that i wrote in how i thought it would all play out edited by my onii-sama Shinohime-chan


Hi there all of you people! Before I start to make the Evil Kingdom story for you guy I wanted to explain a few points of the story. And yes these are based on the lovely song you heard from Vocaloids. Oh, and one more thing to do before I start.

**THE HOLY DISCLAIMER FROM THE BIBLE OF STORY WRITING!**

**I do not own this wonderful thing we call Vocaloids. I just like making stories of them. Please God, please forgive me if I make any offensive terms you. There will be pretty violent scenes in this story and further chapters. And wash my sin away. Please give me good ratings.**

Now then, we got that out of our way how about I start explaining really quick after all this is all the chapter is about! Plus a couple of warning further out. And if you think this story is going to be only about Rin and Len. I wish but, that's for another story.

This story is about the original Evil Kingdom story so you whiners out there I warned you. I going in order of the songs so, if you get lost, watch the music video. And yes the chapters are going to be named by the songs. That way it can make it easier to find what song! And for you Rin and Len fans out there! Rin and Lens are the longest to tell. After all, they have like; I don't know SIX songs out of fifteen. Wait! Nope it's seven! Hey, that how many sin there are!

There are at lease going to be a plot in this story for you. Oh! Sometimes you will which from third person to first person; which is Luka. Or as we all know as the witch. Everyone say hi to Luka. _A) You wave your hand and kindly say hi. B) You introduce yourself and ask for a high-five. C) You kneel on one knee and ask for her hand in marriage while hold her hand gently with both of yours. Or D) Others. Please leave your answer kindly in the review box. _Okay, now that we got that out of our way, Luka say hi! Luka smiles gently and giggles, "Alright KaiLen. Hello fellow readers. I am Luka Megurine and I will be playing several parts in this story. I'm very glad to be able to meet you. " _All fans of her faints. _" Oh my." Luka gasped while face-palming herself. And that happens when I see Kaito and Len holding hands.

Anyway, back to the chapter, Luka, go study your script or something. "Alright, but please be easy on the audience. Their not like us when it comes to understanding things." Luka stated and walks out of the room. Alrighty then, I will first explain the text so, you can understand how it works.

First, when you see the letters like _**this **_it means the characters thought so, here's an example for you.

Shizuka stared at the wall and wonder in my head, _**why me? Why not that damn girl? How could she steal my beautiful husband and get away with it. I shall not allow this to go on any long. Tonight I shall erase her.**_ With that vow she grabbed my knife and walked in to the pitch black night.__

Second, if you see letters like _this _it meansI'm asking you to do something or part of random lyrics from the songs. Example two!

He hits the table with his hammer and said with a straight face "Innocent!" A) _You grasp in shock! B) You cheer like hell. Please leave your answer kindly in the review box. _Why would he let a criminal go like that? It's insane, but everyone stayed silenced for he must have a fair answer. 

Third, if you see a sentence or letters like **this **it's like a sound effect or the character threatening or shouting. The next example is from a story I'm writing right now, too! It's called Chains. Len is the main character.

Wobbling from how much blood I lost. I manage to stand and glared straight at my father "Why… Why do you continue to torture me like this? Do I have to bleed for you? Do you even know how much this hurts**? I'm sick and tired of living like this. The only reason I still want to live is for Rin. And you expect me to still call you my father? After abusing me you want me to call you my parent? After killing my own mother and nearly killing my sister, too? Do you see through those thick eyes of yours how lonely I'm because of you! **Just go away and leave me in here to at least recover from my wounds." I was out of breath and my throat hurts like hell but, at least I got my feeling out of my chest. If I was going to die right now, I want to see if Rin was alive and well.

And with that those are the styles I like to write it. If you don't like it, **deal with it. **

Now then, to the songs in the story that will be based on and explain the plot further on. There are fifteen songs that the story will be base on. There will be a chapter for each song. This is going to be hard since I have to understand the song first so, please be passionate. The songs are in order and they are Moonlit Bear, The Tale of Moonlit Abandonment, Chrono Story, Duke Venomarnias Madness, Evil Food Eater Conchita, Twirght Prank, Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, Regret Message, Daughter of White, Re-birthday, the Tailor Shop on Enbizaka, Judgment of Corruption, Little Garden Girl, and finally Heartbeat Clock tower. From all the research of listening to the songs over and over again, find the lyrics and making sure they match perfectly, and finding the website of the AkuP and MothyP people. I now shall give you the last thing, the plot.

The story is about the seven sins. Yes, you all know them. They are Lust, Gluttony, Vanity (Pride), Envy, Sloth, Greed and finally Wrath. They all got a host which is the meaning of the songs. The devil told them if they collect all seven sins he'll grant a wish. The sin made them move on. They got special powers from the sin. How is got all started you ask? Read the story. And now the witch or sorceress (I'll be switching back and forth with this) is now on a journey to collect the seven sins and destroy them once and for all. It maybe confusing at first since it's all like reincarnation stuff and what so ever. So you'll be seeing all of characters with the same name. The problem is that around the 14 chapter is the only times I'll might be make up names. Now then, see you in the next chapter~! \^v^/


End file.
